


Chokes

by Tabiary



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabiary/pseuds/Tabiary
Summary: And Gavin chokes – chokes on air, pain, fear; chokes on words, touches, glances. Gavin is greedy and angry; Gavin is not starving, but takes everything for himself. Gavin curls his fingers into fists until they hurt, until they shake, until he screams-moans-sighs. Chokes.





	Chokes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Давится](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453566) by Дакира. 



Scream makes ears bleed. Gavin doesn’t understand who is screaming; Gavin turns around lost, looks miserable, goes into cage like a hunted animal. Connor holds him by hands – by neck – by his very soul and Gavin prepares to send him, his programs and priorities, his firm deep stare which makes death seem more and more appealing by every second – everything – to hell.

And Gavin chokes, chokes on air, pain, fear; chokes on words, touches, glances. Gavin is greedy and angry; Gavin is not starving, but takes everything for himself. Gavin curls his fingers into fists until they hurt, until they shake, until he screams-moans-sighs. Chokes.

Hesitates.

Treasures memories as the sweetest lie and the worst sin.

Chokes. Chokes. Chokes.

Almost stops breating at all.

Gruntles, bites, hand curles tight in fist, crushing cloth-flesh-plastic, throwing shards on the floor for them to gather into whole again under his feet. Crushes them, crushes, crushes, and crushes himself with them.

Chokes.

Chokes and keeps silent. Connor looks at him, Connor pulls him up, up, up, _sun is there somewhere_ ; Gavin shuts his eyes. Looks down below, seeks darkness, seeks Connor, his eyes, his bright blue sky. Connor is higher and lower and louder and scream cuts through hot skin. Gavin chokes.

Chokes.

Connor chokes too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a like for the original work if you enjoyed the translation! (button "Нравится" at the bottom of the page)


End file.
